


Fun and Games

by deepseachaos



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of ep6, Jaskier-Centric, M/M, Unrequited Love, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseachaos/pseuds/deepseachaos
Summary: Life was all fun and games for Jaskier, until it wasn't.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start of with something simple with no/little plot or characterization to start of sharing my writing for the first time in years. Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Note: I've only watched the Witcher on Netflix once and haven't looked into any of the other formats of the series (games or books).

Life was always fun and games for Jaskier.  
His youth filled with smiles and love that was freely given and received.  
He let his heart lead him out to the world to record and recount all it has to offer him. He enjoyed the luxuries of being free, enjoyed the nights spent with another before moving on.  
Scorned spouses of his short-term lovers chased him away before he wished to leave, or even the lovers themselves would push him out, but there wasn't a lot he could do about that. It was fun while it lasted, but there was so much more out there.

Life was all fun and games for Jaskier.  
His songs began to spread around the continent faster than he could travel. His traveling companion, a man who caught his interest in a bar, who had not become another one of his fleeting encounters, who was more than just a man.  
He sang for this man, even when his melodies were unwelcomed. He sang for this man, even when his affection was pushed away. He sang for this man until he was pushed away.  
This man was not his lover, yet the pain in his heart ached in a way that hurt his very soul.

Life was all fun and games for Jaskier.  
Until it wasn't.  
Until his voice had left him.  
Until he left that mountain alone.


End file.
